Glitter
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Alec wakes up to a crash. What has Magnus done now? Contains slight Malec. Also contains glitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I'm as bored as hell, (I've got homework but that doesn't count) so I was thinking of writing some stuff. I've decided I'm gunna make a load of one-shots based off Tumblr posts and Instagram. Most of this isn't my own ideas. Or characters. **

Alec woke up on his and Magnus' double bed. The duvet was tucked under his chin and he was spread-eagled, filling up all the space. That was the first wrong thing he noticed. Magnus was meant to be next to him, their arms around each other and Magnus' head tucked into Alec's shoulder.

He could hear Magnus trying to be quiet in the next room so he didn't get up and check. He supposed he should as Magnus had probably redesigned the whole house with sparkly paint and glitter in the AC. He'd done that before without Alec knowing, when he had gone to put it on, giant clouds of glitter had enveloped him. He was still finding sparkles in his hair and clothes he had been wearing.

He snuggled down again and let his eyes close, sleep coming quickly.

Alec woke with a start. He had heard a massive bang and thuds from the room next door. He leapt out of bed, hand clutching the knife that ha d been tucked under his pillow. He ran silently to the door and found Magus lying on his back on the floor, he was groaning pitifully. Glitter spread out around him, settling gently. A step ladder was tangled with his legs. "Alec?" moaned Magnus, his eyes clenched shut. "By the Angel, Magnus, what happened?" Magnus turned his head as Alec knelt next to his head. He moaned again. "Alec," he slowly, painfully opened his cat eyes. "Alec. I think im dying. I see stars…" alec chuckled softly, even though he was 'dying' Magnus was still able to scowl at his partener. "Alec, im dying, don't _laugh_," alec bent down slowly and lightly kissed his husbands head. "Magnus," he breathed in his ear. He shivered slightly. "You have glitter in your eyes,"

"Oh,"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it, boys. This is war!

What are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?"

There was a loud thump from next door.

"SHUT YOUR BOYFRIEND UP, DAMNIT!" shrieked Isabelle.

Alec groaned and rolled over. Misjudging his position greatly, he rolled straight off the bed, tangled in his blanket.

He opened his eyes groggily and found his phone had fallen with him.

Magnus had changed his contact picture, as he did every time he changed his appearance.

This time it was Magnus with glittery eye shadow, multi-colored hair in a Mohawk with glitter strands and eyeliner.

Totally normal.

He flopped his hand on the 'Answer' button and Magnus' voice flooded his room.

"ALEC!" he winced and squinted up at the bed, looming above him.

He wondered if it was worth it, climbing back up there.

"Why are you calling me at.." He glared at the clock, just visible from his position.

"3am?"

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY."

Alec groaned and tried burrowing down in his duvet.

"I'M OUT OF..." he paused for effect. "GLITTER!"

Alec groaned.

"Why do you need glitter at three in the morning?"

There was a pause, Alec almost fell asleep again.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I'M OUT OF GLITTTTTER!" screeched Magnus.

There was another thump on the wall he and Isabelle shared.

"NO ONE CARES, MAGNUS. I'M JUST TRYING TO SLEEP!" she shrieked, matching Magnus for pitch and despair.

"Can you not wait til tomorrow?" He yawned.

"Alec! This is serious!"

"THE SECOND I SEE YOUR GLITTERED UP FACE MAGNUS BANE, I WILL KICK IT IN WITH MY STILETTOES! THAT'S SERIOUS!"

"BUT YOU CAAAAAN'T," moaned Magus.

"I'M OUT OF GLITTER!"

Alec yawned and lay down. His feet were cold, but he was honestly too tired to care. They had literally just stopped a Vampire killing something. He just wanted to sleep.

"Alec? ALEC?"

There was a long pause.

On Magnus' side of the phone, gentle snores begun to come through.

"ALEC!? DON'T TELL YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAAAAAIN?"

"Hello?"

"Wait, I've found more glitter."

"Night, sweetheart. I love you."

_Magnus Bane has ended the call._

**Magnus' ringtone: Some nights by Fun.**


End file.
